


Change of Scenary

by Psybee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Familial Abuse, Friends to Lovers, Genderqueer Reader, Named Reader, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psybee/pseuds/Psybee
Summary: All you wanted was a little change in your life and to still be able to take care of your family. Instead you gained a bunch of new monster friends, a new residence, and the attention of robotic diva with the ego the size of the population of Manhattan. AND he wants to make you his biggest fan.But not everything is sunshine and lollipops.





	1. Let's Lay the Foundation, Shall We?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this. All I know is that I have about 12 chapters in some state of completion that I've written since March. So here you go. Errors are mine and I really don't care about them. I'll try not to take a year updating this thing. Hugs and Kisses to all

As soon as your fist hits the solid wood door, you felt like you were going to be in for a very bad day. You ignored the sudden increase in humidity, the noise that the handheld scanner made when it was about to start spouting error noises, the feeling that there was someone or something watching you. Maybe you would be lucky and no one was home at the house that screamed " **GET AWAY WHILE YOU STILL CAN**." You could go about your day delivering more packages, getting death threats by people who forgot they ordered a new hose from QVC and punching unruly dogs that decided that you were just a giant, fat chew toy and then going home to spend time with your family before rushing to your other job.

 

But alas, fate is a dick and the door you've been knocking on finally opened.

“My, aren't you a _strong_ one.”

And of course, only halfway through your delivery route, you get the recipient who gives out creepy compliments.

_Fuck my life._

The woman was dressed in a tight tank and even tighter yoga pants ( _Seriously how was she moving and not ripping them_ ). A regular _Real Housewife_ wannabe. You closed your eyes, silently counted to 10 before opening them and focusing on the woman who was staring at you like you were a juicy piece of filet mignon.

“Are you Beverly Compos,” you asked reading off the packing slip on the box.

“I am.” Now she was leaning down and trying show off her ample bosom to you, “And what’s your name?”

You said the first name that came to your mind. “Sean.” It’s not yours but hell if you were giving your real name to her.

“That’s a sexy name,” she replied with a wink. "Kinda fits you don't you think?"

The urge to vomit was rising but you just placed a fake smile on in hopes that she would stop trying to flirt with you. 

“I have a delivery for you,” You pressed a button bringing up the signature line on the scanner, “If you would sign here with your finger...”

“I'll do it sweetheart but," She motioned to the package sitting on the welcome mat, "Only if you bring it in.” 

“Company policy dictates that drivers aren't allowed inside customers houses."

“Just this once?” Was she really...yup. She was trying the puppy dog eyes **AND** trying to push her boobs up to your face. All you want to do is scream.

_Okay, Plan A has failed. Time to move onto Plan B._

“You see that truck,” You pointed over your shoulder and Beverly nodded, “My boss is in that truck and he's currently timing me. I would _totally_ bring in whatever you ordered any other day. Especially for a pretty lady like yourself. But today I can’t or else I’ll get into some serious trouble.”

Beverly bit her bottom lip and nodded. “Don't want you getting in trouble, you sweet thang you. Tell you what...”

And then she walked back into her house, which was the _worst_ thing that could've happen. And now your  imagination took off. What if she came back with a stun gun and incapacitated you and then decided to keep you in basement as some sort of sex slave while who knew what was going to happen to your family and who would take care of the?. And you didn't have your trusty pocket knife because of the stupid company rules of no weapons. The only thing you had was the scanner and that weighs the max, what, 3 pounds? But you are a deceptive strong person and maybe if you were able to-

“Here's my number cutie.” You blinked twice and looked down at the piece of lined paper in her outstretched hand. Your hand slowly moved towards and when you grasped it, she took a step forward so she’s pressed up against you. The fruity smell of her lotion was making you nauseous. Her face was by your ear when she whispered, “I'll be waiting for your call and if your boss is as,” she gives you another look over, "Built as you are, you can invite him as well. It's been awhile since I've entertained multiple people at once.”

**ABORT ABORT ABORT**

You took a large step back almost tripping down the two steps and shook the scanner in her direction. As she signed it, you placed the package in the doorway. “Thankyoumisshaveaniceday,” You spat out grabbing the scanner and all but ran back to the truck and drove off while she stood in the doorway, still waving. You needed a shower. No you needed three showers, to shave off all of you body hair and to burn your clothes. Maybe change your name and join a Buddhist monastery. Anything to get away from pervy Beverly. Or you could complain to your supervisor. And seeing as that option was the easiest of all you parked the truck three blocks over, pulled out your phone and call said supervisor

After three rings, your boss finally picked up and in his gruff but cheerful voice asked, “What’s up Keaton? You can't be done with the route already.”

 “Food truck park. 20 minutes. Be there.”

“Damn. that bad?”

“Be there,” You repeated before hanging up and shoving the phone back into your pocket.

 {==}

A short fifteen minutes later, you arrived at the Food Truck park. That wasn't the real name but everyone who worked and lived nearby called it that because of the fleet of food trucks that would magically appear every day at a quarter to 11 and disappear around 7. You parked your own truck in the small parking lot and approached the ring of trucks on the other side of the lot. The space was already crowded as the time approached 12 noon but there was hardly anyone standing near the food trucks. That meant one of two things: _all_ six food truck had run out of food and needed to restock or your boss Roy was there. You pushed through the scared and indecisive crowd to see that it was truly the latter. For you see, Roy was a monster from the Underground and he wasn’t just any old monster. He was a big loud alligator monster with ruby and turquoise scales and a spiky tail and had a love of figure skating. He stood there, stroking his chin wearing the same company mandated uniform of a brown shirt and khakis while his pair of special sunglasses hung from the collar of his shirt. You playful kicked his tail as you approached him.

"Move your fat ass out of my face, you crocodile tote." Roy turned his head baring his teeth but all the animosity died when he saw the shit-eating grin on your face. He scooped you up and gave you a big hug. You loved his hugs.

Roy placed you back down and patted your head. “Hello my favorite employee. What do you think: Southern Hospitality or Asian Delight?”

“Doesn't matter. You're paying for it.” You sniffed.

“Why do I have to buy it?” Roy glanced over at you with a grin. “That bad?”

“Cause I’m not putting in my two weeks after being harassed and on the verge of being sexually assaulted.

“Holy shit. I'm shutting up now.”

You both stood in silence. Roy coughed and scratched his neck before looking down at you. “Do you...do you want to file a report?”

"Ask me this after  we eat, If I start thinking about this too hard I’m going to lose my appetite.. Anyway here’s what I want…” You relayed your order to Roy.  “Damn man. Gotta go for the most expensive stuff. Alright I gotcha you. Now go get us a seat, will ya?”  

You patted his arm and left, going the opposite way you came in, pushing through the wary crowds. The park was full of mothers out with the kids, people on their lunch break and a ton of people out sunbathing. After all it was the best time the sun being down. You soon found a bench under a tree near where you parked the truck.  As you checked your phone for messages, the other two people that were sitting suddenly got up and left. The ground shook ominously but you knew that was just the signal that Roy was on his way. And low and behold the gator monster joined you at the bench a few moments later balancing three take out boxes and a bag of drinks. You grabbed one of the boxes before they toppled and he plopped onto the bench across from you. The wooden planks dipped slightly at your combined weight.

You opened the carton and your nose was assaulted with smell of spicy chicken and garlicky cornbread waffles, bourbon syrup on the side. Roy bought curry chicken and 4 pieces of naan. The two of you begin to eat your lunches enjoying the weather.  That was until halfway through your meal Roy finally asked, “Wanna talk about the delivery?”

You stopped eating, closed the tray full of uneaten food and put it back in the bag knowing that once you start your story you wouldn't be able to eat anymore. And thus you regaled the tale of the lusty Beverly Compos. The expression on Roy’s face changed from neutral to amused to down right giddy. By the time you finished the story Roy was laughing so loud and so hard that other people in the park were staring.

Angrily, you punched him in the arm. “Fuck off Roy.”

The alligator was busy rubbing the tears from his eyes. “I'm s-s-sorry Keets. But that's so flipping funny.”

With a pout you drank some of the sweet tea. “It's not funny. I thought she was going to kidnap me and lock me in her basement. I was terrified. Was about to beat her in the face with the scanner if I had to.”

Only then did Roy's laughter stopped. He put one of his massive scaly hands on top of yours. “Damn Keaton. I’m sorry. I didn't know you were that uncomfortable. Tell you what, file an incident report and in the future if any deliveries go to that area, I'll get someone else to do it.”

“Thanks dude. I appreciate it. ‘Cause something tells me that Beverly is going to be making a lot of online purchases soon.”

“I'll do you one even better.” He drank the rest of his sweet tea and let out a massive belch loud enough to scare the birds resting in the trees overhead. “I'll finish the rest of your deliveries if you just bring this one package to the community college. And you can have the rest of the day off.”

“You serious?”

Roy placed his glasses on his face. “You really wanna work the rest of the day?”

“Heck no,”  You shook his massive hand, “You got yourself a deal.”

“Good now help me with moving all these containers.”

“Geez Roy. In this heat? Why don't we just exchange trucks and then tell the depot that we switched?”

“Now see Keaton, this is why you’re my best employee,” He hugged you and playfully mussed up your hair. “Look at you being a smart cookie.”

“Ack! Lemme go! It's too hot for this shit!” You wiggled out of his grip and affectionately punched him in the arm.

 

{==}

With lunch finished and trucks switched, you soon were on your way to the college for the last drop off. At the college gate you gave the security guard your credentials and he allowed you to you drive onto campus. As you looked for the building your mind began to wander.

Maybe your life didn't suck as much as you thought. So what if your father's sudden death left you basically in charging of running the family because your mom is still coping with his loss 7 years later and can't hold down even a part time job. So what if you had to leave a great job because you had to relocate because you could no longer afford the mortgage. So what if you're unable to find a job that will finally put those degree that you worked so damned hard to get because you were afraid of moving away from your family? So what if you lived your life with monotony at max volume?

At least you got your health, right?

Riiiiight.

With the help of some students you finally found the college’s guidance center, and able to drop off their package. When you left, you glanced by their job wall full of postings and one caught your eye. Any other day you would've walk by without a secondary glance but style wasn't what caught your eye. It was the strange watermark behind lettering. You could've sworn you've seen that mark somewhere. Eventually your focus shifted from the mark to the actual  listing.  You read paper, once, twice, thrice to make sure you weren't hallucinating. And while no one was looking, you yanked it off the bulletin board before hightailing it back to your truck. Doors locked and secured, you pulled out the piece of paper and read it again.

It was a simple ‘Help Wanted’ poster for “an experienced laborer with a healthy appetite for science.” Not the weirdest description you ever heard but that's not what caused your act of minor vandalism your eye. It's where the job was located:

Snowdin, The Underground, Mt. Ebott

 

The job looks too good to be true. The benefits include free room, health insurance, paid vacation, and discounts to businesses in the Underground and a place called Monster Valley. It as if the universe heard your complaints of tedious routines and said " _ **Here's your change of pace you boring bag of blood and muscles**_."

 

Normal-You would've take the time to research the job, get different opinions and create a plan. But it seemed that Normal -You has taken a vacation.

 


	2. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner Cause Mother Nature Is A Dick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You pick up your sisters and a special guest.

With the truck safely back at the depot, you raced into the warehouse, all but threw your scanner and the incident report to the dispatcher at the front desk, and clocked out, not even bothering to change out of your uniform, afraid that one of the higher ups might find some misplaced packages for you to go deliver. And lo and behold, as you made your escape to the parking lot, the manager on duty was right behind you asking if you wanted some extra hours. And though it was a little mean, you ended up laughing in his face.  
  
"Sorry Glenn. Any other day when I don't have the route from hell. But today was not that day!" Glen deflated a bit as he trudged back to the warehouse, cursing softly. He was a nice man but relied on you way the hell too much. Such was the plight of being a reliable worker: As long as you were around, everything was copacetic; the moment you were gone, the world was coming to end and people are scrambling to get you back. But this time you would not respond, you would not bend, you would break, you were escaping while you co-workers were trapped. But now was not the time for pity. Now was the time to place as much distance from work as possible. You climbed into your pickup truck and decided to surprise your younger brother by sending him a text.  
  
  
**TooManyHats** : Hey bro! Guess who got of work early?  
  
**ProBroPo** : orz. Stop rubbing it in my face willya? What you gunna do  
  
**TooManyHats** : Pick up the girls and go home probs. So you're free to do whatever you college kids do now. Just come home at a reasonable hour. Or I will eat all the curry chicken  
  
**ProBroPo** : Would you?!?!?! Really? Love you Sib! And don't eat my chicken  
  
**TooManyHats** : Lol. U Not my boss. Later  
  
  
You laughed and put your phone on silent and into one of the cup holders. You weren't about to  become the top story on Channel 6 News because instead of pulling over to talk to an acquaintance you decided to text and drive straight into the side of a building. Besides you didn't think your family could go through that again. With your seat belt buckled and engine warmed, you pulled out of the parking space and began the forty minute drive to the elementary school.

As you were idling at a stoplight, halfway to your destination, your eyes turned skyward to see group of dark angry clouds slowly traveling overhead. You were pretty sure there were no mentions of rain in the forecast. Just to be sure you switched on the radio and tuned it into one of the news stations. “... _Heavy downpours is the name of the game, so if you don’t have to be anywhere in the next three hours I’d advise you to stay indoors. We are talking about several inches of rain and possible flooding….”_ **-Click-**  
  
Well that didn't sound good. It wasn’t that you didn’t like the rain. You loved the rain and the snow, and especially if you didn’t have to work in it. But the fact there might be flooding made you step on the gas a little harder. A forty minute drive became a twenty minute sprint and soon enough, you pulled up just as school was letting out for the day. The parking lot and adjoining sidewalk were teeming with children rushing to their parents and teens rushing to hang with their friends or to run home. Careful of any inattentive kids, you parked the truck in a spot, got out and proceeded to walk towards the school to get your sisters. At least that was the plan until two identical waist-high missiles collided into your stomach, sending you back into the truck and knocking the wind out of you.  
  
“Keeeeeets!!!”  
  
After a quick shake of the head you looked down to see your twin sisters, Amy and Desiree, all smiles and bright eyes. You knelt down returned their hugs with one of your own. It wasn't until you step back did you realize that they were bouncing in place as if they had…Oh crap.  
  
“Oh good, they fed you _sugar_ , didn't they,” you asked as they began to run rings around you. The girls looked up and nodded enthusiastically.  
  
“They gave us a whole bag of gummy worms,” Amy started, digging through her bag for something.  
  
"’Cause we got the highest score on the spelling test,” Desiree finished as she too shrugged off her backpack and pulled out a piece of paper that had a giant 105% in sparkly gold ink and an almost finished bag of gummy worms. Amy pulled out her graded test and a candy bag that was only half empty. “See? Best grades!”  
  
“Awesome!” You were so proud of them and gave each of them a high five. "Of course this means that you're not getting dessert seeing as you had it way before dinner."  
  
The smiles on their face transformed into identical pouts. "Aw, no fair!!"  
  
"We won't eat anymore! Promise!" You were just about to comment that there was barely any candy left when a far off rumble of thunder signaled that it was time for you and your kin to amscray. Just as you were ready to corral the girls into the truck, you heard giggling coming from the other side of the truck. You craned your head to the side to see a small child peeking from around the headlights.  
  
“Hey kid. You shouldn’t be playing there,” you said, walking towards them, “It ain't safe. Where's your parents?”  
  
The girls followed your line of sight and squealed (and at this point you wouldn't be surprised if dogs approached you). They ran past you, grabbed the other kid and the three of them stumbled back to you.  
  
“This is Frisk,” Amy explained.  
  
“They are our best friend,” Desiree proclaimed.  
  
"'They'?"  
  
"Yeah that's the pronoun Frisk's uses. Like you use!"  
  
"Sweet!" You knelt down and held out a hand to Frisk. “Nice to meet ya, Frisk. I’m these runts’ big sib. You can call me Keaton if you want.”  
  
Frisk was the same height as the girls, had dark skin and bright eyes. They dressed in a purple and blue sweater, shorts, brown boots and carrying a red book bag. Frisk’s eyes went from your face to your hand before they took it and gave it a strong shake. When they stepped back Frisk began to move their hands and you recognized the kid was trying to sign something but you have no idea what. After all, you took French in college not ASL. You stood back up, stretching your legs. "Sorry Frisk, I have no idea-"  
  
“Frisk said 'Nice to meet you',” Amy informed you as you stared back at her in surprise. “When did you learn sign language? And who's teaching you,” you asked.   
  
"Frisk is teaching us. So we can talk to each other.” _Guess it would be easier for them to pick up being kids and all._  
  
"And then we can talk about the other kids without them knowing," Desiree chimed in.   
  
You let out a laugh and patted Frisk on the shoulder. "I like you kid."  
  
“Other kids make fun of them because their parents are monsters,” Desiree said as she rocked back and forth on her heels, “But they're just jealous cause Frisk is totally cool.”  
  
Frisk looked at Desiree and fired off finger-guns at her. You and Amy laughed while Desiree playfully pushed Frisk away.   
  
“Jokes aside. Do you know where are your parents Frisk? It's getting pretty late.”  
  
Frisk signed to Desiree who translated.  “They got held up.”  
  
_Well that's no good. Can’t leave the kid here alone. Wonder if-_  
  
A crack of thunder brought you out of your thoughts. It seemed like Mother Nature had decided that this first meeting was going on for far too long. Fat raindrops started to fall from the sky in sheets and, before you knew it, the four of you were caught in the previously predicted downpour.  
  
“Gah! Everyone in the truck,” You yelped, unlocking the truck. Everyone piled into the vehicle soaking wet; you in the driver's seat, Frisk in the front passenger's seat and the girls in the back. While you were groaning at your luck and smacking your head against the steering wheel, the kids were busy laughing and comparing how wet they each were. Unlike them you did not like the feeling of wet clothes plastered against your skin. Also wet socks were a punishment onto itself. You turned on the wipers and watched as other parents and their kids ducked inside cars or ran back to the school for shelter. As much as you wanted to go home, that was not an option as long as you had an extra passenger and the rain did not look like it was going to let up. You turned to face Frisk.  
  
"Okay. I really don't want to stay out here waiting for your parents while it's raining this hard. Can you call your mom and give her the weather report and ask what's her ETA? And can one of you girls check to see if I have any towels?”  
  
Frisk gave you a thumbs up before they pulled out a rather fancy looking cell phone and dialed a number. It was only a few seconds before they started speaking softly into the phone. And then Frisk held the phone in your direction. You took it and put it against your ear.  
  
“Let me first say thank you for staying with Frisk,” the voice on the other end said,”Today had just been a mess and I lost track of time.”  
  
“I know that feeling, believe me,” you chuckled, "But where are my manners? I’m Keaton. My little sisters are in the same class as Frisk. I came to pick them up and as you know Mother Nature decided to be a dick and it started to pour,” you explained as you felt a towel hit the back of your head. “And Frisk probably told you we're stuck in my truck for the time being. I just wanted to know how long you were going to take because we're on a schedule and I need to get ready to go to my other job and they're calling for possible flooding. Are you going to be here soon miss…?”  
  
Frisk's mother sighed. “My name is Toriel Dreemur and sadly no, it looks like this meeting is nowhere near done. I can't escape it and I can't get any of my friends or my husband to pick Frisk up. I'm truly sorry.”  
  
You wiped the moisture off your face with the back of your hand. That was _not_ what you wanted to hear. “That’s okay. I can bring them to you if you like,” you offered as you passed the towel to Frisk who immediately began to dry themselves.  
  
“I don’t want to inconvenience you. Plus it’s an hour and a half drive from the school.” The line goes quiet for a moment before Toriel asked, “Could you hand the phone back to Frisk? I wish to ask them something.”  
  
“Of course.” You handed the phone back to Frisk in exchange for the towel. “She wants to speak to you.”  
  
Frisk took the phone back and cradled it to their ear. A hand holding some gummy bears shot out from in between the front seats. You grabbed one of the gummy bears and popped it into your mouth, and relaxed into the driver's seat. The rain hitting the car was loud enough to drown out the conversation. You pulled out your phone to check the forecast only to see that the rain would be coming down even harder. And the longer you were still outside the greater possibility there might be a weather related car accident. Life was a malicious asshole as you knew well enough. Frisk poked your shoulder bringing you out of your thoughts and passed the phone back to you.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Is your offer of watching Frisk still on the table?”  
  
“It is.”  
  
“Then I'd be most appreciative if you could keep an eye on them.”  
  
You pumped your fist slightly. That was your cue to start the car. “But I need some things from you,” Toriel continued.  
  
A flash of lightning raced across the sky and the girls shrieked. “As long as it's not my Social Security and you promise not to post this on the internet, sure.”  
  
Toriel gasped. “I would never! I just need your number, a picture of you, a picture of your car and a picture of your apartment.”  
  
“All of this information and you're not even taking me to dinner? How rude," you playfully chided.  
  
"No, no, no. That's not what I-" It took Toriel a second to realize that you were just joking and she began to laugh heartily. “Oh my child! You remind me of my Frisk. Always with the jokes.”  
  
“I'll send you all my info. It's no trouble. I'd be worried if you just let me take them,” you stated.  
  
"Thank you again Keaton. I'll see you in a few hours?”  
  
“I'll be waiting. And don't you worry. We guardians got to stick together. I'm giving the phone back to Frisk.”  
  
You handed the phone back to Frisk and pulled out your phone and soon you were sending all of the requested information to Toriel before tossing your cell to Desiree. As you finally drove the car out of the parking lot, you addressed your sisters, "So girls, I got good news and I got bad news. Bad news: Gonna change what's for dinner.”  
  
“Aw, but we were going to have curry chicken,” Amy whined.  Yeah, you're bummed out that you weren't going to have any curry that night but the chicken was already seasoned all you have to do is put in the freezer and pull it out when you didn't have an unexpected guest.  
  
“We'll have it another time. But good news: I’m pretty sure that Frisk will make a good choice for what we’re eating for dinner.”  
  
And then all you heard were the high pitched squealing of everyone in the truck. A little temporary deafness is worth making your sisters happy and keeping your new guest safe. You laughed as you went into the opposite direction of home and and drove towards the supermarket not knowing that this little act of kindness would have a profound effects in your future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with the foundation part. Another 2 chapters but let me tell you: It will get good. 
> 
> For those who read Chapter 1 and left a kudos or a comment, I thank you.  
> 'Specially you Paima. You're awesome.


End file.
